Tales of the Eclipse
by adrinpls
Summary: A young man has come to the Institute of War. Sealed in him is the power of the eclipse-destructive, deadly and downright awesome. How will he find his place in such a chaotic world? OCx? Please Review and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Eclipse

Chapter 1: The Institute of War

Characters: Sol(OC), Syndra, Zed, Akali, Leblanc, Draven, Miss Fortune, Katarina and Cassiopeia.

Hello guys! Sol here with a new story as I've been telling you all. This story will be a comedy/romance fic, and I'll try to add smut since some of you (basically all of you) are begging for some sex scenes. This story will be filled with such scenes. Why, you ask?

Because I can. Anyways, a little info on my OC champion, Sol.

Sol: The Ecliptic Catalyst

Melee fighter/assassin/jungler. No energy/mana.

Sol is an incredibly powerful one on one fighter with plenty of crowd control and quite large amounts of sustain. However, he is quite squishy.

Passive: Crimson Eclipse: Every 6 seconds, the next ability will deal regular damage but heal Sol for an additional 5% of the enemy unit's remaining health.

Q: Dance of the Forsaken:Sol jumps to a nearby unit. If it is an enemy, the enemy is blinded for .75/1.0/1.25/1.5/2.0 seconds. Sol deals 20/30/40/60 magic damage plus 30/50/70/80/100% of AP.

CD: 12/11/10/8/6

W: Umbra Flare: an ecliptic blast strikes Sol, dealing 20/30/40/45/50 true damage to himself but dealing 30/40/50/60/80 physical damage to all surrounding units plus 25/30/40/50/75% of AD as true damage.

CD: 21/19/17/15/12

E: Sacrificial Lamb: Sol's next basic attack deals 20/30/50/70/90 physical damage plus 50/65/70/90/110% of AD and steals 2/3/5/10/15(plus 5/5/5/5/10% of AP)% of the damage dealt to the target.

CD: 11/10/9/7/5

R: Blood Moon Risen:

Passive: Sol's abilities and basic attacks apply marks of the eclipse. A champion may only be cursed if they have 10/8/4+ marks. Marks do not disappear until death. Each mark applied with increase the damage Sol deals to the target by 1/2/4%.

Active: Sol curses an enemy champion, stealing 5/10/12% of their remaining life, slowing them for the duration of the ability for 10/13/15%. Sol's attack damage is raised by 30/40/60 plus 10/20/30 percent of AD and life steal is raised by 10/12/15%. Sol's basic attacks and abilities against the cursed champion deals 20/40/60 bonus magic damage per hit. Sol's passive does not proc during the duration of this ability.

Duration: 10/14/18 seconds.

Cooldown: 70/50/30

Lore: Born the younger brother of Syndra, Sol was conceived on the most feared day of the millenium: the blood moon risen. On this day, the demoness Tyal was released from her prison to wreak havoc upon the world. However, the elders of Ionia were livid. They must contain the demon lest the bloodshed continue. On that fateful night, Tyal, goddess of lust, the eclipse and of bloodlust, was sealed within Sol. Something went wrong during the ritual, however. Tyal, angry that mere mortals sealed her, began to slowly take over Sol's body-or attempt to. Sol fought back unbeknownst to him. As he defeated the already-weakened Tyal, he absorbed what little essence he could into his soul. Sol gained the powers of the blood moon and of the eclipse.

As Sol grew, his elder sister disappeared without a trace. Years later, she appeared, leading what seemed to be an army against the Ionians. She was defeated, and Sol thought her as dead. Training harder than ever, Sol, at the age of 19 and a half, journeyed to the Institute of War, where he joined the League as a champion.

"My little brother? I remember when he was a child... Such power in the hands of an infant..."-Syndra.

Quotes

Selection: "Fade away into black."

Joke: "So I walk into a bar..."

"There's no counter!"

(To Syndra)"Hey sis! You're really good with balls, huh?"

Taunt: "Fear is merely a signal. Pain is merely a message."

Dance: Sol takes out a butterfly knife and flips it lazily.

Laugh: Sol claps and bends over, laughing like Vi.

Appearance: Sol is approximately 6 feet tall. With wine-red hair that glistened in the sunlight, Sol is quite slim.

Sol wears an ashen gray and black nano-weave suit. It had pulsing red veins flowing around his body. Sol has a beanie with a red ball on top of the hat on his head. Sol has two dual black scimitars that he holds in a backwards grip.

Yes, I know he sounds incredibly OP but he's squishy as Sona. All you need to do is apply grievous wounds and boom, he's done basically. All right, on to the first chapter! See you all on the other side...

Institute of War, Syndra's room

Syndra opened one letter of the few fan letters she had received. 'Tch. These people don't know greatness if it slammed into their face!' she scoffed at her pitiful amount of mail. She opened a small black envelope that had the addressing of "To Syn."

"Only one person I know would call me Syn," she whispered softly. She ripped open the package to find a note with some writing scrawled on it.

'Hey Syn,

You probably don't remember me but my name is Sol. I'm your younger brother and I'm joining the League. Can't wait to see you. I should get here approximately May 12th if I'm not lazy. AKA, expect me on May 13th or 14th. Or 16th or 19th. Whatever.

-Sol.'

Syndra smiled genuinely for the first time since coming to this blasted institute. She looked at the kitten calendar that the fox lady next door had handed her on her first day here. "May 14th," she read as she felt her heart race. She tore the door of it's hinges as she ran (floated very quickly) down the stairs of the apartment complex. She dashed (floated incredibly quickly) to the gates as she waited, out of breath.

And she waited for her little brother to come to her once more.

Three Hours Later

Syndra stood in the pouring rain. This storm was the heaviest storm Valoran had seen in decades. However, Syndra just forced the water away from her body with the force of will. There was a dry sphere around the woman as she impatiently floated back and forth by the gates to the institute of war. Suddenly, a bolt of crimson lightning flashed as Sol appeared in the streets. Sol winced as the people around him screamed, stunned. Sol laughed and shrugged off the pain as he dashed to the gates. "Hey lady, let me in!" he cried out to Syndra. Syndra felt her eyes water as she jumped to Sol and embraced her lost younger brother. "Sol... It's me, Syndra. I missed you so much. I thought you were dead," she lamented.

Sol smiled. "Wow, Syn. You sure as hell changed a lot!" he laughed as Syndra hit him on the head. "Ow, sis what the fu-" "Language!" she shrieked at the teen. "Syn, I'm not 7 anymore. I'm fuckin' 18 and-"

Syndra glared at her little brother, who sighed in defeat. "Sorry," he mumbled. Syndra brightened and pulled Sol by the hand into the main building. "Come, let me introduce you to everyone!"

Inside

Syndra burst into a room with various head summoners, who all turned to gaze at the excited woman with curious eyes. The grand summoner, Marcus, cleared his throat. "Yes, Sovereign? Couldn't this wait until later? We are in the middle of-"

She waved her arm, tossing Sol in front of her. "This is my little brother, Sol! He came here to be a champion!" she exclaimed happily. Many of the summoners raised eyebrows at the woman who was never in a good mood. "So, I guess we will go over his instatement as a champion tomorrow. Please leave us Syndra," Marcus gently spoke. Syndra nodded and dragged Sol away, who mouthed at the men,'help me!'

Dorms

Syndra pulled her little brother to her room. "This is my apartment, Sol. I don't have another bedroom so you'll sleep in the bed," she spoke.

Sol looked at her. "What about you, Syn?"

She laughed. "I'll take the couch. And don't try and fight it," she warned him.

Sol nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll go out and wander a bit. See what I can find?" he ended hopefully. Syndra nodded after a moment's thought. "Be careful, though. Lots of people hate me so I don't want that taken out on you."

Sol grinned evilly. "If it's a girl, they won't be even able to try and hurt me. If it's a guy... well let's just say there won't be any guys...after they face me," he laughed.

Syndra nodded. "Alright. But still, be careful!"

Sol nodded seriously. "Got it." He dashed out the door to immediately face a tall, red-headed woman. He stopped just short of the woman's face as he gazed at the woman's beautiful emerald eyes. "Hello, cutie," the woman giggled as Sol blushed gently. "H-hi," he mumbled out, dazzled like never before. "May I ask your name, Miss...?"

The woman flashed a perfect grin, flaunting her ample bosom. "Fortune. Sarah Fortune," she stated as she gazed into his strange eyes. 'Fuck. If she stares into my eyes this'll end just a quick fuck, not an actual relationship!' Sol thought quickly as he took Sarah's hand. He kissed it gently, whispering to her. "Well, Sarah Fortune, never before have I seen such beauty," he charmingly spoke as he felt a dark pulse inside of him. 'Damn it Tyal, stop fucking with every single woman I meet, you worthless-' he was cut off as a blast of pain shot through his body. "Wha-" he sharply inhaled as he stumbled backwards.

Sarah caught him, a concerned look on her face. "You alright there hot stuff?"

Sol winced. "Kinda..." He stood up and hugged the woman, who blushed. "Thanks for the save. Anyways, gotta go! Seeya around!" He turned to dash away when Sarah asked him. "What's your name?" 'And what were you doing in Syndra's room?' She mentally added.

Sol grinned. "It's Sol! Younger brother of Syndra, lord of awesomeness!" He yelled as he dashed right through a wall. Sarah stood gaping at the spot where the figure fazed through the wall. "What the..."

Sol felt a wave of hunger shoot through him as he snarled. "Fuck. Hungry. Where's the..."

He noticed lady with a tail, slithering about. "Hey lady!" he called.

The snake woman turned around and snapped at him. "What do you want, peasant," she hissed at him.

Sol backed up, gazing into her eyes. "Nothing, just wondering where I could get me some gummy bears," he gently spoke.

He paused and then continued. "You have a lovely tail, miss," he finished quietly.

The woman snarled at him. "Don't lie to me, fool. I know it's hideous."

Sol raised an eyebrow. "Well, I do find snakes incredibly interesting and hot damn you are beautiful!" He exclaimed, waving his arms downwards.

She couldn't help but smile. "I-I was on the way to the cafeteria for lunch. Follow me."

Sol smiled and took the lady's hand. "Lead on, miss..."

"Cassiopeia," she softly smiled at him.

He kissed her hand. "Beautiful name, if I may," he remarked in a serious tone.

She laughed as she led him to the food court area.

Sol grabbed 12 large bags of gummy bears and walked once again with the snake lady. The pair strolled/slithered to a table with two men arguing, a man with a crow, a shady, quiet man in a purple cloak, a scantily-dressed red-head with a lot-as in a LOT-of knives, and a woman with black strips of cloth barely covering her womanly parts. The group made room for Sol, who smiled brightly and chirped out,"Hello! I'm new here. The name's Sol."

The man with the crow nodded. 'This is Syndra's younger brother...according to my information, he is stronger than his sibling and twice as clever. But how to get him on my side?' He looked at Katarina. 'Of course,' he smiled beneath his collar. 'Love.' "Greetings, Sol. I am Jericho Swain, the grand general of Noxus. How do you like it here at he League?" Swain politely spoke to the boy.

Sol snapped into a solid stance and saluted. "An honor to meet you sir," he relaxed. "I like it quite well, thank you!"

Leblanc giggled. "My my, you are sure a cute one, aren't you?"

Sol laughed and took the woman's hand. "Cute? Perhaps," as he kissed it, he placed something in her hands. "But charming? Definitely." he finished as Leblanc opened her hand to find a small crimson rose. "Where did you-"

"The powers of the Eclipse is endless," he mumbled to her.

Katarina was staring at him, awestruck and in love. She could not help but gaze into his hypnotic crimson and black eyes. She felt herself get hot in her nether regions as she pushed a hand under the table and in her small leather pants. She tried to calm herself but could not stop, feeling a small gush of liquids she shivered in pleasure, trying to end this.

"Uh, miss? You aren't eating your food..." Sol told Katarina as he popped 4 gummy worms in his mouth.

Katarina fell out of the hypnotic state as she wiped her hand on her pants. Blushing deeply, she willed herself to stop looking so embarrassed. "Y-yes," she mumbled.

Sol slapped himself. 'She stared at my eyes. I fuckin hate you Tyal,' he lamented to the demoness trapped within him. He felt a tremor in his pants as he mentally snarled. 'Don't you dare, or I swear you will never see light again.' The pressure stopped as Sol put on a normal facial expression on his face. 'Seriously, Tyal. You need to stop screwing up my love life. I want to find a girl and settle down, you know? Once I do that, you can make her lust after me endlessly. Alright? For now, just.. just wait.' He spoke to the distant form in his mindscape. He heard an affirmative from the perfectly formed woman.

Sol was munching on a red gummy worm when the cafeteria doors opened with a bang. "Sol!" Syndra's voice snapped him out of his concentration. "Sol where are you!" Sol stood up lazily and waved to the irate woman. Syndra dashed and pulled him in, embracing him. "Sol, I was so worried. You were gone for hours and no one knew where you were and-"

"Uh, Syn? Can you not do this in front of the other 114 champions and the hundreds of summoners staring at us?"

Syndra snarled at the staring crowd. "What are you looking at! Can't an older sister be worried for her baby brother?"

Sol sighed. "For the last time, Syn. I'm fuckin' 18 and-"

"Language!" she yelled as he was pulled from the room by the hand. "Wait! My gummy bears!" he shrieked in terror of being separated from his gummy bears. "No! My gummy bears! NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." The voice trailed off as Sol was taken away.

Swain glanced at Katarina. "So you masturbated to him right at this table, staring at his face."

She flushed red and became angry. "I did not! I swear!"

Her sister smirked. "Kat, you're in love aren't you?" Cassiopeia giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the Eclipse

Chapter 2

Get Jinxed!

**Hey guys. This story was met with pretty decent responses so I decided to make another chapter. This chapter will introduce Jinx into the League. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, the main pairing will be Jinx. Why? Because Sol is chaotic and impulsive as all hell and he sure does love explosions.**

**Also, someone was wondering why Syndra is so motherly and overprotective of Sol. Think of it this way. Syndra is an all-powerful mage that can tear the Earth apart. Here she finds her little brother who she remembers as a baby-and to her, he still is a baby. They were separated for a decade and a half, basically. I'm sure my older brother would treat me that way as well. Sol is Syndra's only physical tie to the world, and she intends to keep it that way. **

**This chapter does have a lemon-just warning you. **

** Anyway, thanks for reading the story!**

Sol opened his eyes to the feeling of a purple ball jumping up and down beside his, er, Syndra's, bed. He groaned and rolled over. "Lemme sleep," he mumbled out, covering his ears to try and block the sound of what seemed to be glass continuously shattering over and over again. Sol managed to block out the noise, but he felt a smack against his back as the ball bounced on top of him. "Ow,shi-" Sol stopped himself. "Shite, I mean." Sol groggily stood up and walked out of the room to find his sister trying to cook some food for him. "Uh, Syn. You don't know how to cook, huh?"

Syndra flashed an angry look behind her. "Well, can you do any better?" she snapped.

Sol was about to say yes, but then he realized that that would make him the cook for the day. "Nope!" he chirped happily. He looked at the black piece of bread sitting on a plate on a small wooden table. He sat down and gazed at the toast, debating whether to eat it or not. He heard Syndra cry in anger as the stove was crushed. "I give up," she muttered, slapping her forehead.

Sol smiled. "Okay well I'll go eat something and be back! Bye bye!"

Syndra flopped onto her black leather couch. She nodded and looked at the TV set across the room.

Sol dashed out of the door to immediately crash into a purple-eyed woman with long blue pigtails. Sol groaned and picked himself up, offering a hand to the scantily-dressed tattooed woman. "Sorry about that. I seriously got to start watching where I'm running, goodness." He rubbed his butt gingerly. The lady giggled. "It's fine, it was fun!" she smiled a crazed grin at him. Sol grinned back and scratched his head. "So, you new here or somethin'?"

She nodded. "The name's Jinx! And this is Fishbones and Pow Pow!" She said enthusiastically as she pointed to the minigun and rocket launcher on her person.

Sol smiled at her childish manners. "Hello Mister Fishbones and Mister Pow Pow! Nice to meet you!" he politely said. "So Jinx, what d'you say that you and I go get some breakfast?"

Jinx laughed. "Wow, first date already?"

Sol smiled. "If you want to think of it that way," he said as he kissed her hand.

Jinx giggled. "Well, how good mannered you are!" She said as she took his hand and pranced off, dragging him along. "First date it is!" She cheered as she danced off into a random direction. "Jinx! Wrong way!"

She grinned. "I don't care!" She yelled as Sol smiled. 'What a girl, goodness.' He felt a small pang in his heart. 'Yes, Tyal. Maybe this one.'

Later

Sol managed to pull Jinx into the cafeteria, who was continuously talking to him about how much she loved to blow things up. Sol was grinning madly at her stories of insanity and pure fun. "You know what Sol? You should join me sometime!" she cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Sol cheered too. "Yay!" he cried out as the pair grabbed some food. Sol reached for the last bag of gummy bears just as Jinx was as well. His hand touched hers, and Sol froze. He didn't move his head as he blushed. Jinx, unknowingly to him, was blushing deeply, the red ever so present on her pale skin. Sol removed his hand and allowed her to take the packet. "S-sorry," he mumbled in an embarrassed voice. She smiled at him with a blushing face and a crazy grin. "It's okay!" she chirped.

Sol led Jinx to the Noxian table and sat next to Cassiopeia, who smiled at him. "Hi Sol! Who's your friend?"

Sol grinned back. "Hey Cassiopeia. Greetings Swain. Hi pretty lady. Hello Deceiver. Hello Dar-okay just argue with your brother," he chirped at everyone. "This is Jinx, my friend!"

She smiled at them all. "I can't wait to blow the shit out of all of you later!" she laughed. Everyone at the table smirked, grinned or outright laughed with her. She would fit in just fine here. "So, Ms. Jinx. Where are you from?" Swain politely added in a commanding tone.

Jinx turned her hypnotic purple gaze to him. "I'm from Piltover, the land of chaos, thanks to moi!" she said, flaunting a hand to herself.

Swain smiled under his collar. 'Sol truly is proving to be a valuable asset. Perhaps I should arrange a marriage and bring him truly into Noxus.'

The table was filled with laughter and boisterous joy, unlike the Demacian table about 10 feet away.

Quinn was staring at the new guy, mesmerized by his eyes. She felt a heat start to rise as she began to swear nervously. 'What-what the hell..?' She broke her gaze when Valor pecked her on the shoulder and squawked. Quinn smiled at her bird's antics and fed him some food. She continued to gaze at the newly recruited champion as her mind filled with romantic and silly fantasies. She sighed deeply and continued to poke at her food, not eating a single bite.

Garen was glaring at Darius, who was glaring at Draven, who was glaring at a broken mirror. "Me, come back! This fuckin' mirror sucks absolute shi-" "SHUT UP!" His older brother roared at his little brother's idiocy. Draven was sent flying out the window and fell a few floors until falling into the nearby fountain, splashing water on Irelia and Karma, who were eating brunch in the park. His screams of pain echoed through the empty park.

Fiora had her hands to her face, sighing dreamily at Darius's display of power. 'Enchantre, how arousing!' She purred in her mind.

Xin Zhao was spoon-feeding Jarvan IV, who was angrily yelling to him about how much Shyvana wouldn't notice his manliness.

After eating a late breakfast, Sol pranced off to explore the institute once more. "Hey, wait bub!"

Jinx dashed up to him and grasped his hand. "Let's go fuck shit up! You said your were in right?" she giggled madly.

Sol smiled and nodded. "Where, though?"

Jinx stared into his eyes. "Piltover, of course!"

1 Train Ride and a few feet of walking

Jinx pushed Sol into a little hole some ways out of the city border. Inside, he found mounds and mounds of ammunition, explosives and weaponry in general. Picking up what seemed to him as a "grenade-machine gun super uber mega gun" as quoted by Jinx, he put the large pack of ammunition on his back. He hefted the weapon and put it on one of the many spare belts that Jinx had. "I have lots of belts!" She chirped. "For no reason!"

Sol smiled and gasped as his eyes fell on metallic rod with a little ball at the end. "Isn't that a frickin Tesra coil?"

She looked at him blankly. "You mean the circular electricity lightning rod of boom?"

"Yeah, basically! I can charge this infinitely by myself! No ammo needed!"

Jinx smiled. "Perfect, so are you set?"

Sol grinned back. "Yeah!"

Jinx slowly walked to him, swaying her thin hips side to side. "Not yet," she whispered as she pulled the taller Sol into a deep kiss. She pushed her tongue deep within his mouth as Sol gasped. He fought back for control, curling his tongue fiercely around hers and pushing his deeper into her mouth. He tasted her saliva as she moaned in delight. Sol pulled away, making Jinx utter a whine noise. "More time for that later. Now, we blow somethin' up!"

Jinx giggled. "I fuckin' love y-the way you think!" She stumbled over her words, turning away to hide her blush.

In the city

Jinx and him split up, setting multiple explosives down in hidden spots. They were set on destroying everything that would come down in a huge crash. Fountains were carefully plugged. Building structures had bombs buried in them. Some had little rods stuck deep within the building foundation, where Sol can channel lightning into. "Hey, what are you doing!" Sol jumped to see a pink-haired woman with heavy gauntlets dash over. "What the fuck did you put in there! Take it out, now!" She demanded.

Sol smiled as he teleported to her. "Such beauty, miss," he whispered into her ear. She blushed and froze. Sol continued,"I can die happy. I have seen heaven, milady," he whispered, cupping her cheek. She blushed deeper as she breathed heavily. Sol kissed her gently. The woman froze, but gradually fell into the kiss and grasped his head. She pulled him deeper into the kiss, but into the shadows Sol disappeared. 'Wha-'

Jinx was waiting for Sol on a small platform she had built on a distant short building in the shadows of a tall wall. Sol appeared beside her. "So Jinx. Are you ready to blow something up?"

She giggled and took his hand. "Yes. And this is your reward for helping me out."

She threw him to the ground and began to straddle him. She kissed him fiercely as she took out a big red button. Sol took it and, his hands behind Jinx's head, pushed the button. Jinx gasped as she heard the screams of pain and horror and the explosions of bombs. "You know, this is making me incredibly horny," she whispered into his ears as rubble flew all around them. Sol did not respond by words but pushed aside her top, massaging her small breasts. "This is amazing," she gasped as she pulled down his pants. Sol kissed her fiercely as he felt a hand take a large member out of his pants. Jinx paused to stand up. She dropped her skimpy pants for Sol to see her pale, cleanly shaven pussy. "I can't hold it, Sol. Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Sol obliged and roughly tossed her to the ground and mounted on top of her. He pushed her legs aside as she squealed in delight at being treated so dangerously. Sol grasped the small breasts and tweaked her nipples. He positioned himself carefully, and he suddenly rammed himself deep within her. Her eyes flung open as her tongue went limp out of her mouth. "Fuck!" She cried.

Sol pistoned in and out of her tight pussy, feeling the space he occupied getting smaller. He felt the pulsating of her pussy when she cried out," Fuck! I'm cumming!" She cried out as juices messily dripped out of pussy. She moaned in ecstasy as she was silenced by Sol's tongue. Sol quickly took dominant to the half-conscious Jinx.

Jinx moaned continuously. "I love it! Give me more!" she screamed out as wails of sirens and cries were heard in the distance.

Sol was happy to continue. He pushed deeper and deeper within Jinx's small frame, finding himself hit her end quite frequently.

Sol moved spots as he propped her against the wall with her back on the floor and her neck against a wall. Her legs were up in the air as he once again entered her deeply as she cried out in pure pleasure. "Oh my god! Right there! Right there! Yessss! Cumming again!" She shrieked as more clear liquid dripped from her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Jinx," Sol moaned as he continued to shove deeper and deeper in her.

"I don't give a fuck, just don't stop!" She shrieked as Sol began to release. "Shit!" He cried as white juice filled Jinx's small body. "Yesssss," she moaned as her womb was filled with his cum. There was a small splurting noise as Sol's manhood exited her folds. Their mixed cum followed as liquids poured of her pussy to no end. "That was the best fuck of my life," she moaned, tired.

"I agree," Sol murmured, exhausted.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here with you, Jinx. This moment is too perfect."

Jinx giggled. "You wanna make it better than perfect?" She whispered with lust as she opened her exposed folds with her fingers.

Sol dove, shoving his tongue within her pussy and lapping her walls fiercely. "Oh shit!" She cried, pushing his head with her hands deeper in her.

He smelt her whole being-and he loved it. He wrapped his tongue around her clit and fiercely attacked it with his wet lips. He felt a torrent of juice spill out on his face as he hungrily lapped it up. He stood up once more. "How do you feel, Jinx?"

"Amazing," she moaned. 'and in love,' a little voice in her head mentioned. 'What?'

**And that's a wrap!**


	3. Chapter 3

TotE 3

Violence Solves Everything!

**Hello everyone. Back for another chapter. I am writing this the night of chapter 2's posting so I have absolutely no idea how you all will take this.**

**I've decided that Sol will have plenty of...sexual relationships but in the end, he will have one relationship and one only. Tell me who you think it should be! **

**This chapter has a little... mind break. Don't freak out. I warned you. **

** Anyway, thanks for reading!**

Sol woke up alone in Jinx's manhole alone. He looked around to find a note on the tesla control rod he had borrowed the other day.

'Hey hot stuff! I'm out doing business, so I'm not there obviously. Have a good day!' There was a drawing of Jinx holding Pow Pow and Fishbones. Sol smiled, standing up. He teleported back to the institute, waiting for his sister to chew him out. "SOL!" Syndra screeched as he appeared in her room. "WHERE WERE YOU!" She hit him fiercely, slapping his back with her hands. "YOUR PRACTICE MATCH IS TODAY, HURRY UP AND GO!"

Sol dashed out of the room without a word. He passed by Miss Fortune, who smiled and waved as he ran by. He waved back as he continued to rush in a random direction until he realized he had no idea where to go. "Fuck!" he yelled out as he wandered aimlessly, trying to find someone to ask for directions. "LADY!" He yelled as he pointed at a random woman who was passing by. "HEY LADY!"

Said lady, who had purple hair and wings and a gravity-defying bra on, glared at him. "What do you want, mortal!"

Sol smiled. "Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the summoning rooms?"

She sneered. "Down that hall, idiot."

Sol cursed. "Fuck." He ran, yelling his thanks behind his shoulder. "Thanks miss angel!"

Morgana flinched at the title. 'Hmmph. Angel. What a strange little mortal.'

Sol dashed into the room where a man in a purple was waiting. "Greetings, Sol. I am Adrin, your debut summoner. I trust that you will not be late any longer."

Sol laughed. "Yeah sure thing. Sorry 'bout being late. Now let's get started!"

Adrin nodded as he put a hand on Sol's wine-red hair. "Wait a second. "

Sol felt himself being pulled, stretched, torn apart and put back together in a fraction of a second. He gasped for air as he fell to his knees. His senses were going crazy, his head throbbing like no tomorrow. "Fuck!"

Sol stood after a while, observing his surroundings. "Hmm. I like this place. Nice and cold." He turned to see a spectral shopkeeper. "Oh, hi!" he cheerily called to the floating ghost. "Welcome! Buy your stuff and leave! There's a battle out there!"

Sol nodded. 'Please buy boots, a pick axe and 5 health pots.' Sol repeated this to the ghostly man, who gave Sol badges of boots and a pickaxe. Sol placed it on his person, leaving the 5 pots on his belt. He walked out to the ice-coated bridge. He saw automated units file out into eachother. Sol began to attack them. 'Attack the ones you can kill in 1 hit. Wait for the others to get low.' Sol gave the affirmative to Adrin.

"So, who's the person I'm supposed to fight against?"

Adrin grimaced. 'Irelia.'

Sol gave Adrin a blank-faced image. "Who?"

Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of him as her blades cut into his flesh. "Ouch!" He called as he jumped to her as well, blinding her in a flash of black lightning. She attempted to strike him with the flat of her blade, but she missed completely. Sol smiled as he unsheathed his dual black scimitars. The blades seemed to glow in pure darkness, yet shine with black light. "Ha!" he cried as an empowered blade cut into her flesh, siphoning her essence into himself. She attempted to flee, but Sol pulled a blast of black energy upon him; he winced as the burns covered his body, but Irelia took far greater damage and was stunned. Sol smiled as he took more essence from her. 'Retreat. The tower has it's sight on you.' A ball of plasma shot at him as he ducked and attempted to dodge it. "You can't dodge it.'

later

Sol felt a rush of power as his summoner gave him a small ping. 'Your ultimate is ready. '

Sol smiled. 'Great! Just hold up and let me get some marks on her...'

Irelia felt as if Sol's attacks were searing into her flesh, branding her with flames (no pun intended).

'She has 14 marks. Ult when she gets close.' Sol mentally nodded, agreeing with Adrin's plan.

"Now!" He yelled as he activated his ult. Irelia gasped as she fell to her knees, the curse of the blood moon rushing through her. She looked up in terror to see a glowing Sol. He had a black and red aura unstably spewing out from his body. Sol's eyes shifted from pale red to a dark, bloody purple. He roared as he jumped on her, repeatedly slicing her with his blade and stealing her life essence. Sol, however, was not used to Tyal taking over. 'Sol? Sol please retreat.'

He did not respond, lost within Tyal's grasp. 'He' grinned evilly at the disabled and defeated woman on the ground. "Whore, you are my prize!" 'Sol' cried as he took her away into a bush. She screamed and attempted to beat at him with her blades, but Sol would not falter. Her clothes flew off as her named form was quivering beneath him. Sol buried his face deep within her folds, fiercely attacking with his tongue. She shrieked in pleasure and horror as she came for the first time in her life. Her eyes slipped, passing Sol's gaze. She could not look away, mesmerized by the exotic color. She felt her mind slip, lust overtaking her as she made for Sol's clothes with her hands...

Hours later in the infirmary

Sol groaned and opened his eyes. "What the fu-" he moaned, grasping his head at the sudden pain. "Shit," he cried as he leaned up from the lying position. "What the hell happened?" he moaned.

Adrin appeared, blushing fiercely. "I believe I can explain."

Sol stared at him. "What the hell. Your fuckin' magic fuckin' let loose Tyal? Holy shit eatin'-"

Adrin interrupted. "Well your ultimate ability still is being tested, and we aren't sure whether or not we should change it anymore."

Sol snarled. "Fuck. I gotta apologize to Irelia..." he facepalmed. "She looked at my eyes, didn't she."

Adrin nodded. "Yup."

Sol cried out in anger and dashed shirtless out, searching for the poor woman. He bumped into a large-breasted nurse who had plenty of exposed cleavage. "Um miss nurse? Where would i find Irelia?"

She smiled softly. "Down the left hall, two doors on the right. Why?"

He sheepishly smiled. "I'm the one who had the match with her."

Her mouth opened in a silent "O" as she scooted past him.

He sighed, dashing into the room. "Irelia! Are you alri-"

He stopped, seeing her shoving fingers into her nether regions. "Oh hi Sol! Would you like to join me?" She giggled, crazed. "You know, after we fucked, I couldn't stop thinking about you and then, oops! My fingers slipped into my filthy, wet pussy," she moaned out in pleasure.

Sol facepalmed. "Fuck my life."

Irelia giggled as her floating blades pushed Sol to her bed. "Much obliged!" She happily sighed and attempted to kiss him.

Sol pushed her away. "Look, Irelia. It wasn't me who did that to you," he sighed. 'Tyal, you better fuckin' set her straight or I swear I will consume your soul completely.'

He felt a pressure suddenly rise in his pants. 'I fuckin' hate you Tyal.'

Irelia, with her dazed eyes, noticed his hard-on. "Ooh, you're just as excited as I am! Now let's have sex!" she cried out as her fingers continued to sloppily flow within herself.

Sol backed out of the room as quickly as he could. "I guess time will have to fix her," he mumbled to himself as he closed the door. Sol dashed away, praying to whatever god there was that Irelia wasn't completely broken.

Sol wandered aimlessly like he usually did when he wasn't busy. Eventually coming into the Piltoverian quarters, he bumped into a certain pink-haired enforcer that he had saw earlier. "Hey punk! Watch where you're-" Sol turned away. "Sorry," he mumbled quickly. "Hey kid, turn around again."

Sol did so, but teleported behind her. "What the-hey, stop fuckin' around with me!"

Sol smirked mentally. 'If I wanted to, you'd be on the ground screaming for more.'

Sol did so. "You're the kid who stuck the rod in the building!"

He attempted to fake ignorance. "Huh?" he blankly replied.

"What? You're not him?" She scratched her head. "Oh, sorry buddy." She pushed past him and walked along the road.

Later

Sol walked into his sister's room to find a note, with a key on top.

'Sol-

The Institute gave me this key for you. It's your new room, 224B. You live down the right hall to your left hand side. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

-Syndra.'

Sol smiled and ran out of the room, searching for his apartment. He came upon an ornate black door, with crimson spheres decorating the door. 'Perfect!' he exclaimed mentally. 'But it's missing one thing...'

Sol took out one of his blades and carved his symbol into the door. His symbol was an eye with three slices running through the pupil. The eye was that of a cat's and was a bloody crimson. Sol spent a long time decorating his door, so long, in fact, that his neighbors began to crowd to see his art. Sol put his symbol as well as multiple ornate claymores upon his door, carved all by hand. He cursed loudly as he left a large slice on the palm of his left hand. 'Fuck, I'm so clumsy,' he mentally cried. At last, Sol looked up from his work with a loud sigh. He looked around to notice his fellow champions gazing at the beautiful art on his wall.

"Uh, hi?" Sol nervously laughed. "What's goin' on?"

Miss Fortune, his next door neighbor, giggled. "Oh, we're just watching the new kid on the block decorate his door..." She smiled warmly. "It's very beautiful, Sol. What do those drawings mean?"

Sol smiled as he explained to the intensely-focused crowd. "Well, you see, that eye is the symbol of Tyal, the goddess of my powers. The claymores are the 5 blades of the gods of corruption-Hatred, Rage, Fear, and finally, Lust," he finished as he pointed to the blade in the center, the eye of Tyal etched upon it. "That blade is mine, but I prefer not to use it."

Sol lifted a hand as it disappeared in a portal of darkness. He pulled a large blade out with great effort. A crimson and black handle appeared, followed by a silver blade, glowing a menacing purple. Wisps of pure power and corruption formed an aura around the blade. The words 'Eternal Ruin' was embedded upon the blade, glowing a fierce black.

"You may know it as the Blade of the Ruined King," he continued. "Well, the BORK as I call it, is just a copy of Eternal Ruin, which is the one true blade of the corruption. And only I can use it," he finished, sheathing Eternal Ruin in it's dark prison once more.

He smiled. "Thanks for listening, I guess?"

There was a pause before the people began to clap. The crowd soon dispersed, but a few champions remained.

"Solllllll!" a voice cried out as a blue blur rushed at him.

"Oof!" He cried as Jinx tackled him. "Hey, Jinx. Mind getting off of me?"

She smiled evilly. "Nope!" she cackled as she sat on him. He looked up at her. "Well, I didn't want to do this but..."

He disappeared and reappeared in a flash beside Miss Fortune, who jumped at his sudden appearance. Jinx fell on her rear and pouted cutely at Sol, who offered her a hand. "Sorry, babe," he smiled at her.

Jinx giggled. "Well, I live right next to you so I'm gonna fuck your life up every single day!" She cheered.

Sol grinned. "How about you and I fuck up my bed, then your bed, then all of Piltover?" he whispered in her ears.

She moaned at the thought of it. "God damn it, I can't resist you, ya clever bastard," she whispered back.

Sol disappeared once more. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he smiled from behind her. "More time for that later," he calmly stated as he turned to face Miss Fortune.

"Hello Miss Fortune! How are you?" he cheerfully said, extending a hand.

She smiled sultrily at him. "A lot better now, cutie," she stated as she took the hand but pulled him into a kiss.

Sol melted at her touch. 'She definitely knows what she's doing...' he thought as his face burned at the touch of her perfect lips.

He heard a throat getting cleared as the moment was ruined. He pulled back, coughing and turning to Jinx. "Oh, sorry ahem."

Miss Fortune giggled. "Anyhoo, I just wanted to invite you to a party that I organized for ya. Since you're a new champion, we need to have some fun!"

Sol's smile grew. "That sounds great, Miss Fortune! Thanks!" He cried as he hugged her. She handed him a small card and walked away, shaking her hips and strutted to her room across the hall.

Sol shook his head, freeing himself of the hypnotic sight of her shapely ass. Jinx was wailing at him," WHY DON'T I GET A PARTY!"

Sol hugged her and kissed her face. "Jinx, when you're with me, I'm always having a party."

She giggled. "Damn it Sol. Why don't you let me be annoying for once!"

Her face contorted into a frown immediately. "But I just wish people would recognize me," she softly stated.

Sol sadly smiled at her. "I recognize you, Jinx. You're amazing and I got to say, I would totally go lesbian for you if I was a girl-thank god I'm not, though. I don't take kindly to bleeding every month," he whispered lovingly and jokingly into her ear. She pulled away from him, biting her lip. She gazed at him with her hypnotic eyes as she beckoned him closer to her. "Sol," she whispered," I'm glad I'm in love with you."

Sol froze for a while as Jinx stood in his arms, worried. 'Did I just scare him? Oh god what if he leaves me? Please-' she felt Sol stroke her hair. "I love you too Jinx," he murmured softly. Jinx felt her eyes tear up for the first time in years. She hiccuped softly as she pressed her face against his fiercely, glad to not be alone. "I'm so happy," she cried as the pair stood in the dimly lit hallway. "So happy," she echoed, her body pushed against his.

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**-Sol**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To Conquer a Shattered Fortress

**Sol here. This chapter was just a stroke of genius so I had to include it. **

**Here, have some feels. **

Sol took Jinx's hand as he embraced her deeply. She led him into her home, opening her door and pulling Sol within her weapon-laden room. She pushed the door open for her bedroom, leading him into the messy room. She lay on the bed as Sol joined her. Sol looked up at the ceiling as she curled herself around him. "Thanks, Sol," she mumbled as she fell into a deep slumber.

He smiled sadly at her. "My pleasure, Jinx," he whispered to the sleeping form, running a hand down her long blue hair. He soon joined her in the land of dreams.

Sol was afraid. He looked around his burning home as his parents screamed at him from behind the inferno. "RUN! RUN SOL RUN!" he heard his parents scream as the smell of burning flesh filled his mind. He was scared. He couldn't move.

'I don't want to die,' he cried. 'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' He screamed mentally as he felt a rush of dark power course through his veins. The walls of his bedroom exploded at the sudden wave of pure energy erupting from his body. Sol felt himself run, dashing out of the room and blazing a path out of the burning village. He looked to the sky to see a purple orb float away into the night. 'Mom, dad,' he cried to himself as he ran into the forsaken forest of the north. 'Mom please, help me, I don't want to die,' he mumbled as he felt a rush of nausea run through his body. 'Please,' he closed his eyes as he stumbled to the ground. 'Someone help me.'

And Sol closed his eyes, succumbing to the darkness within.

He awoke, panting fiercely, cold sweat pouring down his back.

"Syndra," he whispered out angrily as he massaged his head. "Fuck," he cursed as he saw the tear stains on Jinx's pillow, who had just stirred.

"Mmm," Jinx mumbled, lifting her head. "Sol?" She saw his face streaming with tears of pain and despair. "Sol?" She repeated, grasping his hands.

"I-I have to go," he muttered quietly as Jinx frowned. "Wait. Sol. What's-"

"I need to go," he repeated.

"Wait, Sol. Please-" she whispered as he disappeared. "Don't leave me," she finished, whispering into the empty space.

Sol wiped his face as he dashed through the empty hallways. It was early morning, he noted. 'Like that night,' he thought. He stopped at his elder sister's room as he mentally prepared himself. 'Be strong,' he repeated. 'Never forget. Be strong.'

He knocked on the door strongly as he felt his lip quiver. 'Be strong.'

Syndra opened the door. "Hey, Sol. What's wrong, lil' bro?" she smiled warmly at him.

Sol felt a tear roll down his cheek. 'Be strong. '

Syndra frowned at her silent brother. "What's wrong?"

Sol opened his mouth to reply as a croak came out, feeling his throat fail to work. 'Be strong!'

"You-you killed them," he managed to hoarsely croak out.

She frowned. "Who?"

Sol felt his face contort in a soundless roar. He felt more tears spill from his face as he looked up to scream at her. "You killed them! YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM! MOM AND DAD AND OUR NEIGHBORS! YOU KILLED THE ELDERS AND OUR FRIENDS AND Our family..." he felt himself end in a whisper as he clutched his chest, feeling the deep agony run within his soul. "How could you kill them?" He finished quietly as he looked away. "Who are you?"

Syndra felt a pang of sadness rip apart her heart. "Sol, I'm sorry. I... I was angry and foolish and-"

"THEN BRING THEM BACK!" He roared as he tore a fist through her wall. "IF YOU'RE SO FUCKING POWERFUL THEN BRING THEM BACK TO ME YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed at her.

He breathed deeply as he withdrew his bleeding fist. Looking at her in anger, he stood silently as she watched him with her lip trembling. She began to cry as Sol felt himself tremble in exertion.

"I have no sister," he quietly stated. "You are dead to me."

And Sol walked away from her, slowly stumbling into the dark hallway.

Syndra closed her door as she fell to her knees. She wailed as she held herself, tears streaming endlessly down her face at the loss of her only remaining family member.

Sol opened Jinx's door to find said girl curled up alone on her couch. "Jinx...?" He quietly and weakly called to her. She looked up and ran to him, embracing him gently. "Sol!" she cried as she held him in her arms. "Sol I was so afraid that you left me," she stumbled over her words. "What happened?"

Sol stood silent. "I-I don't want to talk about it," he hesitated with his words. He felt new tears fall from his face. "I can't talk about it."

Jinx nodded, understanding. "Please never leave me like that," she whispered. "I was so scared," she finished.

Sol sighed. "I'm sorry, Jinx. I-My mind is like... a shattered fortress yet to be conquered," he stated poetically.

Jinx smirked. "My lil' Sol is so poetic," she cooed as she cupped his face.

Sol smiled. "Maybe so," he felt the smile falter. "Maybe so."

Later that day

Sol felt the tug of blue magic surround him and Jinx, with whom he was cuddling with on her couch. The pair looked at each other and closed their eyes. Sol felt the tear of dimensional magic as he was teleported onto summoner's rift.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" the announcer cried. Sol looked around at his team mates. 'Greetings, Sol. Like I said, I am your summoner for the time being. Please head into the jungle into the red buff camp.'

Sol smirked and gave him the affirmative. He saw his team mates Jinx, Janna, Vi, and Viktor. 'Your enemies are Nocturne in the jungle, Malzahar in the mid lane, Cho Gath and Kog Maw in the bot lane and Kha Zix in the top lane.'

Sol waved to them all as Viktor, Janna and Jinx followed him to the blue side red buff, as they were the purple team. "Let's steal his red buff," he whispered.

The red lizard appeared as Sol and his team attacked it. Sol quickly killed it and managed to get over to his red buff just as Nocturne was in the middle of killing it. Sol smiled. He jumped to the low-on-health Nocturne and quickly siphoned life from the living nightmare into him. Nocturne roared angrily as the life was stolen from his body, leaving him upon the floor. "First Blood!" the announcer cried as Sol felt an increase in his money pouch. He finished the red buff and strolled on over to the Giant Golems, which he swiftly killed thanks to smite.

Making his way on over to the bot lane, he signaled that he was ready to gank. Jumping behind Kog Maw, he stunned both Cho Gath and the mouth of the abyss. His team quickly took advantage of this as Janna blew the pair up in a gale force. Jinx got out Fishbones and made quick business of the pair. "Double Kill!" the announcer cried out.

The game ended at the 20 minute mark. The void could not handle the huge advantage Sol had given them. Sol ended with a score of 12 and 0.

Sol walked out of the summoner room, Jinx in hand. "We kicked their ass!" she cheered as she pumped a fist in the air.

Sol smiled at her. "We did," he concurred as the pair walked to eat dinner. The couple once again made their way to the Noxian table, where Swain sat alone. "Grand General Swain," acknowledged Sol as he gave him a slight bow. Swain nodded approvingly to the young man. "Ah, Sol. I have a request. Please come to the Noxian quarters at 2100 hours. Darius will escort you at the entrance of the building," he quietly stated, hands clasped together.

Sol smiled. "Sure thing! Anything in particular that I should wear or bring?" he questioned.

Swain stood up, finished with his meal. "No, not at all. Do as you wish," he stated as he strode proudly out of the cafeteria.

'Goodness. Party at Miss Fortune's and meetings with General Swain. What am I getting myself into...'

Later that Night

Sol opened the doors to the Freelance complex, where the neutral champions were. He felt a cool breeze brush against him as he walked alone upon the stone path. Beautiful floating orbs of light lit his path as he made his way to the red and black building across the park. As he opened the heavy wooden door to the Noxian apartment complex, Sol saw Darius waiting beside the stairwell. Sol raised a hand in a salute as a greeting. Darius nodded as he led Sol up the stairwell to Swain's room.

Sol knocked on the ornate metal door. He heard Swain call out "Come in."

Sol opened the door to find Katarina, Leblanc, Cassiopeia and Swain sitting at a table, cups tea in their hands. "Ah, Sol. Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss."

Sol did so as he walked slowly to the table and took a seat beside Cassiopeia and Leblanc. He kissed Cassiopeia's hand and hugged Leblanc. "Hello everyone," he smiled. "General Swain," he said as he formed a small salute.

Swain smiled. 'This boy truly knows his manners. Unlike most of those Ionian curs.' "First, I would like to formally introduce you to these ladies. This is Emilia Leblanc, my partner. These lovely ladies are Katarina DuCouteau and Cassiopeia DuCouteau," he calmly stated.

Sol shook Cassiopeia's steady hand and then took Katarina's sweaty hand. "H-hello Sol," Katarina mumbled out nervously.

Sol smiled and kissed her hand. "Ah, Miss DuCouteau. Might I say that you look...amazing... this night?" he calmly stated, her hand in his.

She shivered at his touch. "Th-thank you Sol. I could say the same for you. I mean, not amazing but handsome. I mean, you are amazing but handsome but not amazing like the femini-"

Swain waved for silence. "Thank you for your speech, Katarina." She blushed deeply and looked away.

"Anyway, I, as the Grand General of the great city state of Noxus would humbly offer a place in my court to you, Sol, the Ecliptic Catalyst," Swain declared in a proud voice. "And with the place, I would like to offer one of these two girl's hands in marriage to truly bring you into the Noxian royal house."

Sol frowned slightly at this, deep in thought. "Well," he began. "I would be honored to accept."

Swain smiled. "Fantastic. I shall send for your uniform as well as begin preparing for the weddi-"

"But," Sol started once more. "I don't think I can take their hand in marriage."

Swain frowned. 'Hmmph. This is not good. How can I firmly put him in Noxus as well as keep him loyal.'

Sol continued," I need not be married to them to be loyal to you, General. But, since you so humbly offered, I am willing to go on various dates with these ladies. After some time, I shall consider it once more and come back to you." he finished.

Swain stood up and stuck a hand out. "A pleasure, Sol. I accept your proposition," he said as he shook Sol's hand. "And welcome to Noxus."

**Shit's going down! Favorite, follow and review like always.**

**And no, Syndra x Sol is not a thing. It will not be a thing.**

**Nasty. **


	5. Chapter 5

TotE 5

** Hey guys. Sol here. I've been really reconsidering this entire story. It's too...touchy feely. I'm gonna try and make it more comedy like I originally had planned, so this is my attempt to be funny. Please cut me some slack ;-;**

** Anyhoo, have fun and review, favorite and whatever!**

_It was a beautiful day. The birds were burning, the grass was burning, the institute was burning, and the sun was...still burning. Brand surveyed the world, a smile on his face. "How wonderful!" he cried as he pranced among the inferno of flames. He swam in the lakes of molten lava and-_

There was a crash in his new next door neighbor's house as Brand opened his eyes. He realized what had happened.

"SOL YOU MOTHERFU-" he yelled as the wall to his right exploded. Plaster and fabrics flew everywhere as Sol stood, alone. "Oh, hi Brand. Sorry about the mess, haha, um," he mumbled sheepishly.

Brand's eyes twitched. "I hate you."

Sol smiled nervously. "Sorry about that. I...had an accident. Yeah! An accident," he lamented.

Brand's mouth curled into a sneer. "I swear if you don't leave I'm gonna burn you so much your ashes will catch on fire," he snarled.

Sol backed away slowly. "Hey man, we're all friends here. No need to-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND YOU MOTHER-"

Sol dashed away from the irate burning vengeance. "Note to self. Don't piss off the lava man," he muttered.

Sol wandered the Institute park, where he heard a low growl. "Wha-"

He was pounced on by a tiger cougar thing. "What the fuck?" he cried as he summoned his blades. "Back! Get away!" he yelled as the animal began to circle him. The cougar-tiger thing eyed him dangerously, snarling fiercely. Sol brandished his weapons, moving slowly and cautiously.

The fierce kitty cat dove for him and, before he could react, snatched his final 4 packs of gummy bears from his pocket. The wild animal swiftly dashed away as Sol cried out in despair.

"You! Hey! Get back here!" He fell to his knees and howled. "MY GUMMY BEARS!"

He sank slowly to the floor and curled into a ball, crying himself to sleep.

Hours later

Sol felt a gentle prod against his back. "Mmph. Lemme sleep lil' more Syn," he mumbled as he waved an arm at a random direction.

He heard a sigh as he felt another sharp poke. "Fuck!" he cried as he jumped up. Looking to find Teemo poking at him with his dart stick, Sol snarled at him.

"Why the fuck did you wake me up you worthless furry sack of diarr-"

"Sir, you're in the lady's way," Teemo interrupted as he gestured towards the annoyed Tristana behind him.

Sol grinned. "Well then," he started as he reached for a blade behind his back. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY, SHIT STAIN!" he roared as he cleaved Teemo in two messy halves. His arm rushed from behind his back, the serrated edge of his scimitar sawing its way through Teemo's body. He punted the left half away, shooting a black flash of energy at it. Teemo's right half tumbled to the floor, spewing blood and guts everywhere.

Tristana hugged him. "Thank you, my hero! I hated that annoying little twerp!" she cried.

Sol smiled and patted the megling gunner on her head. "Happy to kill sons of bitches any day," he proclaimed proudly, surveying his work.

Sol felt a sudden rush of nausea to the head. "Woooaaahh," he murmured as he shakily tumbled to the floor. He tried to get up, but his legs were incredibly shaky. He felt his eyesight go dim. "F-fuck," he whispered.

Tristana, meanwhile, was freaking out. "Oh my god! Oh my god! What do I do! Do you need anything or something! Oh my god! Help! Someone..."

Sol's vision went black.

He opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. Sol slowly leaned up into a sitting position. "Mother fucker," he moaned as he held his head.

The door burst open as Shen came in. "Hello, Sol. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Sol looked at him, afraid. "Yes, doc?"

Shen sighed. "Well, this is a very strange case. It appears that you are suffering from SEVERE gummy bear withdrawal. Therefore I have no choice but to prescribe medical...gummy bears..." Shen muttered out, utterly mind blown at Sol's idiotic case.

Sol grinned. "Well, where's my first batch?"

Sol walked out of the hospital, a huge grin on his face. "Limit myself, he said," he cackled. "Don't eat everything at once, he said."

Sol opened three bags and poured the contents into his gaping mouth. "Fuck yeeeaaaahhh!" he moaned in delight at he familiar taste of squishy gelatin heaven. People cleared a path for the man who managed to shove an entire bag of gummy bears, bag and content, into his mouth and then manage to spit out the newly opened bag without wasting any gummy bears.

"I swear, I will find that cat thingy and kill the shit out of it," he mumbled angrily. He felt a pang of pain in his chest. 'What's up, Tya- oh. Human in disguise? Hmmph. Guess I have to go visit a certain summoner to see what he can tell me. Whatever. I'll do that later.'

Sol felt a tap on his shoulder as he was passing through Summoner Central, which was a large park of stores and stalls of food and items. Turning around, he saw Katarina, blushing and gazing at him with nervous green eyes. "Sw-Swain requires your presence in the meeting room," she stuttered out as she turned to walk away.

Sol stopped her. "Excuse me miss. Would you be so kind as to guide me there? I don't recall being shown the Noxian meeting room," he charmingly smiled at her.

Katarina was flustered. 'Damn it Kat! Keep your shit together!' "Sure, just follow me," she mumbled as she walked through the crowd towards the Institute of War.

Katarina and Sol opened the door to the Noxian meeting room. Sol snapped a salute to Swain and kissed Leblanc's hand. "You required my presence, general?" He questioned.

Swain nodded. "Indeed I did, young Sol. But I would ask that you wear your newly given uniform to these meetings," he calmly stated.

Sol nodded. "Understood. Will do," he crisply stated. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Swain nodded. "Yes. Since you have recently been inducted into the Noxian politics system, it seems only logical that you were to come to the next official meeting," he stated in a powerful voice.

Sol looked at him confused. "You mean meeting as in where we sit down and talk, or the meeting where nobles and soldiers get together and mingle?"

"The latter," Swain clarified. "And you should bring a date," he finished. "A Noxian date," he swiftly added after a small hesitation.

Sol grimaced. 'Katarina or Cassiopeia. It's like he's trying to set me up with one of them,' he muttered to himself. "Understood," he calmly stated as he stood up. "Thank you," he said as he shook Swain's hand.

"There is some more to discuss," Swain commented. Sol sat down, muttering ,"apologies."

Swain did not acknowledge his apology. "There is also a meeting we have with Piltover to discuss trade in three days. I request that you and Darius accompany me to the meeting."

Sol nodded. "Yes, general."

Swain stood up. "Then I shall see you in Noxus tonight. Wear the uniform I gave you. And do not do anything stupid," he finished as he limped out of the room.

Sol slumped to the desk once more. "Goodness. Who knew this politic shit could be so fuckin' annoying," he lamented to Leblanc, who was sipping her tea. She giggled. "Dear child, this is nothing. Be happy you're this high up at your age. Most Noxians would kill to be in your position. Besides, I'm sure you'll do well," she finished, winking at Sol.

Sol sighed and smiled. "Thanks, miss Leblanc."

"My pleasure, dear," she laughed as she disappeared from sight.

'So I have to ask Kat or Cass to the ball.' He sighed. 'Jinx is gonna have my balls,' he lamented silently.

With Jinx

Jinx was in Piltover once more. She had left her boyfriend Sol to investigate an anonymous message posted on her door. '6 tant 14.'

"6 tant 14," she mumbled to herself. "Where have I heard that before?"

"6 tant14," she repeated, shaking her head. "S-I-X T-A-N-T F-O-U-R-T-E-E-N."

Writing that down, she began to notice a pattern. "Sixtant fourteen," she mumbled. "Sextant forteen," she slowly whispered in horror. "Oh no," she cried. "They're back for me."

"I can't stay with Sol anymore," she quietly stated as she rushed out of her manhole and dashed into the nearest train for the Institute.

Sol stood waiting at the train station for Jinx to come. Finally, her train appeared as she ran out of the doors and into his arms. "Hey, beautiful. What's up? Why'd you need me over here?"

She bit her lip," Sol. My...past is catching up on me," she smiled sadly. "There's things I need to do, and,"she hesitated."I can't do those if I'm with you," she mumbled, her face in a deep frown.

Sol stood shocked. "Wait, you're-you're leaving me?" he quietly stated as he pushed her off him.

Jinx was for a lost at words. "I can't explain.. It's just, if I'm with you than it's too dangerous. I can't lose you," she slowly stated.

Sol felt his heart drop. "So, that's it? You're going to drop this all to finish what you've started in the past," he murmured, a pang of despair in his chest.

Jinx's eyes watered. "...yes," she cried softly.

Sol backed away. "I-I understand," he softly said as he turned to leave. "I-goodbye, Jinx," he stated as he disappeared into the fleeting crowd.

Jinx felt tears drip as she boarded the train once more. 'I don't know when I'm coming back. I don't know IF I'm coming back. But if I do please whatever god there is, just let him remember me,' she prayed to an unknown deity, pulling her knees close to her face as cold liquid dropped slowly from her cheeks.

**That's a wrap, folks.**

**Sorry for my terrible attempt to be funny. I hope this at least made sense.**

**And yes, Jinx will be quite a while. **

**Also, I've been working on a Sol/Syndra lemon since you guys have been dying to see it. Seriously, I have no idea why you people are so into incest, but I'll try my best to...sate your hunger. It should be up in another day or two. Also, I'm gonna start writing EHS again. Sorry for the delays on that story.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-sol**


	6. Special Short: Sibling Love

Sibling Love

**Hey guys. This is the Syndra/Sol lemon that everyone's been asking for. This one shot will occur just before Sol has the dream in chapter 4.**

**Enjoy, you crazy bastards.**

_Sol was in love. All he could think of was his beloved sister, Syndra. He was mesmerized by the way she gracefully moved in their home. She caught her younger brother's gaze and smiled. She kissed him softly on the cheek and ruffles his hair. "Hey Sol!" she cheerfully said as he blushed deeply._

_"What's this! My baby brother has a crush on his big sister!" She exclaimed, grinning at him. Sol flushed and looked away, pouting fiercely._

_ "Aw, Sol come here and hug your big sis..." she said lovingly as Sol felt soft lumps near his neck. He shivered at his sister's touch as his senses flashed. He turned to see her being taken away by soldiers, dragged from their home as she was screaming his name. "Run! Run Sol run! Run and never look back!" he heard her scream as soldiers over ran the village. Sol ran, fading into black._

Sol opened his eyes to feel his heart beating faster than ever before. He touched his mouth with a finger. 'Syn...' he mumbled in his mind. Turning to see Jinx's sleeping form, Sol stealthily slipped out of her bed and dressed swiftly. He ran down the hall to his sister's room as he knocked the door.

Syndra appeared. "Hey So-"

She was silenced by his lips as he jumped on her, fiercely attacking her mouth with his. Her eyes were open as her face was flushed. She went breathless and did not fight back. The pair continued to ravage each other's lips as Syndra pulled Sol into her room, telepathically closing the door behind them.

Panting, she looked at her little brother. "Sol, do you remember now?"

He smiled."I do Syn," he mumbled as he embraced her deeply. "I love you," he muttered as he stroked her back. "So much," he finished.

Syndra blushed at her handsome little brother pushing his face into her ample chest. "Sol, you know we're siblings..." she warned gently.

"Since when did you care for rules?" he mumbled, his voice distorted by her breast plate. He felt Syndra's hot breath on his face. "I can't resist when a man talks to me like that," she sultrily whispered as she shot her tongue into his mouth. The pair danced a dangerous duo with their tongues, saliva mixing and churning. Syndra moaned in delight, her delicious brother finally hers. 'Mine,' she cried happily. 'All mine.'

She pulled off her clothing, only in undergarments as Sol gazed at her curvaceous body. His hands went for her breasts. "I've always wanted to see what my big sister felt like," he purred as she moaned out in pleasure. "D-don't talk like that!" she whispered loudly. "If anyone finds out, we're dead!" She felt a rush of ecstasy as Sol's mouth found her nipple. She felt a tug as his tongue wrapped around the hardened nub. She felt a warm moistness down south as she cried out. "Damn it Sol. Fuck me!" she cried out as she tore off her panties.

Sol took off his pants as well. "So this is big sister's dirty pussy," he laughed as he licked it gently. "Delicious," he muttered as he positioned himself for entrance.

"Sol," a voice squeaked. "It's-it's my first time. Please be gentle," she quietly stated.

Sol did not comply. He rammed himself deep within his sister with a roar. She cried in pain and pleasure. "My sister's pussy is so tight!" he groaned as he kneaded her breasts in his hands. He continuously pushed himself deep within his sister, hearing the cries of pain turn into screams of pure bliss and pleasure. "Oh my god! Keep fucking your big sister!" She screeched as she captured his lips with hers. "Mmmmph!" She moaned as a sudden wave of pleasure shot through her. Her body went limp as her hips convulsed. Sol stopped. "No!" she screamed. "Please," she cried out, tears pouring down her face. "Please keep fucking your big sister like that! Please!" She moaned.

Sol smirked. "Or what?"

she was crying in a shaky voice, tears of ecstasy flowing from her face. "Please master keep fucking your sister I beg you please I need more please give me it please I need to-"

She felt full as her brother entered her once more. She cried in bliss as she held on to her brother's frame. "Thank you!" She screamed. "Yes!" She hissed as another wave of pleasure burned through her. Her body twisted and turned once more, tired out. Sol continued to piston into Syndra until he was close to release. "Syn, I'm gonna cum," he moaned. "Shut up and get your dirty sister pregnant!" She screamed.

"Fu-fuuuuuck!" Sol roared as a wave of cum sprayed into Syndra's insides. "Yess!" She cried.

Sol fell onto Syndra as the pair lay there silent. "Hmmph, we'll have to keep this a secret. I love you little brother. Please fuck me a lot!" Syndra cheerfully said.

Sol nodded. "I'll make sure to fill big sister's dirty and horny pussy every night," he mischievously said.

Syndra licked her lips and spread her pussy apart with her right hand. "Again?"

Sol grinned.

This seemed to be the start of a lot of...fun.

**I'm done.**

**Okay now I see why you guys wanted this so bad.**


	7. Chapter 6

TotE Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. No, the last chapter is not in the story. I most likely will not continue with a Sol/Syndra fanfic. Just saying.**

**Also, people have been PM'ing me about Jinx.**

** Jinx may or may not come back. That's all up to me and my whims. Anyways, enjoy and review, favorite or whatever the hell!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

Sol opened his closet to see a crisp, clean suit of red, black and gold. He sighed at the sight of the Noxian formal wear. 'Damn it. I hate wearing this kind of shit.'

He closed his closet as he went on his way to search for Katarina. 'Goodness. I have to ask her too. And also, when is Swain going to formally announce my allegiance to Noxus, or do I have to do that myself...'

He sighed at the thought of effort. Opening the door, he walked past the empty room across from his. 'Jinx...' he thought sadly as he continued down the hall. Knocking on Sarah Fortune's door, he stood and ate from a bag of gummy bears. 'Binge eating is the best, they say.'

Miss Fortune opened the door, dressed in regular attire. She had gray sweats on with a low-cut light blue tee, showing plenty of her ample chest.

"Hey Sol!" she exclaimed happily. "What can I do for you?"

Sol was about to ask where Katarina was, but he decided otherwise. "D'you know," he began. "Actually, are you busy tonight?"

She looked thoughtfully into the air, putting a hand on her chin. "Hmm, I think my favorite show is on TV today, but other than that, no." She shook her head, fiery red curls moving side to side. "Why, you wanna have a date?" She sultrily giggled as she moved closer.

Sol blushed, embarrassed. "Kind of, I guess," he began as Miss Fortune became actually interested. "Oh?" she smiled.

"I-I need someone to go to a Noxian ball that I was invited to and I don't exactly want to go with Katarina. I would go with Cassiopeia, but she's going with Talon." He looked at her. "So uh, do you wanna go with me?" He finished sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Miss Fortune laughed. "Well, is there anything you can offer me that will..." she leaned in and pushed her breasts up."...entice me?"

Sol sighed. 'Tyal, if you would please.'

Miss Fortune felt a sudden rush as she felt Sol's hand touch her face. "Please?" he softly cooed.

She blushed deeply as she felt her heart beat speed up. "O-yes, I would be happy to," she said shakily.

Sol smiled. "Great. I'll swing by at 7."

She nodded and closed the door. She sighed deeply, a hand on her heart. 'What the hell was that?'

Sol pranced along the halls, happy to have gotten that over with. "Yes!" He cried as he almost crashed into the wall. He abruptly stopped. "Oh fuck!" He moaned as he facepalmed.

'How am I supposed to put on that uniform stuff!' He mentally yelled. 'I never even learned!'

He sighed. 'Who am I supposed to go to,' he moaned as he slowly walked to his room. There was small movements in the corner of his eye as Sol dashed in the opposite direction-only to get smashed by a doorknob to the stomach.

"FUUCKK!" He screamed as his other next door neighbor, Diana, yelped. "Holy shit!" She bent down to pick him up, but he was busy rolling on the floor in pain. 'I hate being so wimpy,' he moaned as he held his stomach.

Diana pulled him up finally as Sol breathed deeply. "Ouch. And thanks," he mumbled as he slowly limped away.

"S-sorry!" She called. "And you're welcome, I think?"

Sol waved messily behind him as he continued to his path. 'Hmmph. Now seriously, who should I ask,' he thought. A gale of wind blew him down as a door swung violently open in front of him. The door tore itself off the hinges as Sol jumped to dodge it. "Haha! Not this time, univ-" he was cut off as another blast of wind blew him across the hall whilst midair.

Sol gingerly got up as Janna rushed out of the room. "I'm so sorry!" She cried as she cupped her mouth. "It was an accident, I swear! I was trying out a new-"

Sol just twitched at her. "Just. Stop," he muttered to the universe as he limped off.

Janna felt terrible. This young man was obviously having a terrible day, and she had made it exponentially worse.

Sol finally reached his apartment as he made it out of the halls of terror. "I seriously gotta move to the Noxian apartment," he muttered. "At least those fuckers are safe to be around," he finished to himself as he walked to the bathroom.

Taking a quick shower, Sol hummed to himself as he dried his body. He took the uniform out of his closet. "Aaaand I still donkt know how to put this on," he facepalmed.

"Better ask Miss Fortune," he sighed as he muttered to himself.

He messily threw on some casual clothing as he teleported to Miss Fortune's door. 'Wait...why didn't I just teleport to my...'

Sarah opened the door, wearing a purple dress and black heels.

"His Sol, you're early!" She cheerfully said. "I'm not really ready yet..."'and neither are you,'she thought,"so you can come in and wait."

Sol nervously smiled. "Uh, can you help me out?"

She nodded. "Sure," she said. "What's up?"

Sol leaned in. "I...I have no idea how to put this thing on," he whispered embarrassed as he lifted the Noxian uniform.

She laughed. "Oh, well I guess we're going to be a little late. Come on in, I'll help you."

Sol smiled. "Thanks a million."

The time was 8:00 as Sol finally managed to button his vest up. The gold buttons fit tightly in their crimson-laden slits. Sol patted himself on the back as he walked out of Miss Fortune's spare bathroom. "I'm ready to leave, Miss Fortune." he said to the beautifully dressed lady on the couch. She was wearing her purple dress, of course. Her face was blushed. She had full red lips and long eye lashes. Her hair was curled upwards and around to one side of her head, her long fiery locks curling downwards in a flurry of blazing red. She laughed. "It's Sarah, to you cute, cutie. And I am too," she said. "And we're off!" Sol said cheerfully as she giggled. She offered him her elbow as Sol hooked himself around her.

The pair reached the Noxian meetinghouse. The large, ornately designed building was lit by candles as chandeliers hung from every room. Servants scuttled to and fro serving various foods and drinks. Sol led Sarah into the main room where Swain stood awaiting. "Ah, young Sol. I see that you successfully put on your uniform," he smirked. "Welcome to Noxus," he said as he walked away. Sol bowed to his leader as he turned to Sarah, who was prodding his arm. "Wait, you're Noxian?" She questioned. "I thought you and Syndra are Ionian."

Sol slightly grimaced at the mention of his sister's name. "Well I joined Noxus," he said shortly, turning away. "That's...it," he softly finished.

Sarah sighed. Her 'female intuition' said that something bad had happened-and he needed to let it out.

She gently grasped his hand and pulled him from the fine leather seat. Leading him to a balcony, she stood beside Sol, overlooking the grand sight below. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Sol softly said as he sighed deeply.

She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What's wrong, Sol," she gently said in a soothing tone. Sol bit his lip as his eyes watered. "I-I don't have a sister anymore," he choked, his voice breaking.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sarah softly replied as she saw his crying face. She pulled him into a gentle embrace as Sol stood silent in her arms. Not a single word came from him; quiet hiccups were heard as he felt tears streaming down his face.

"S-syndra isn't my sister," he said. "She killed everyone I knew. She burned our-my home, she killed our family, she destroyed our culture, everything!" he finished loudly, tears streaming down his face. "I hate her!" He cried as Sarah tightened her grip. "I hate her so fuckin' much!"

Sol quieted after a while. "But why do I feel so bad?" he softly questioned as he clung to Sarah. "Why do I feel bad, not her?"

Sarah felt her eyes water at Sol's emotional turmoil. "Syn-Syndra feels terrible," she began. "She misses you and she just wants her little brother back." Her voice cracked as she quietly wept with Sol.

The pair stood until the silence hung from the air. Sol removed himself from her hug and gently grasped the woman's hand.

"Sarah?" he quietly said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She replied as she gazed into his hypnotic eyes. Sol smiled weakly at the beautiful lady next to him. He slowly leaned in as his lips met hers.

It was a simple kiss-no tongue action, no attacking each other's mouths- just a simple kiss. Sol stayed there, feeling her warm, full lips against his. Sol closed his eyes, slowly pulling away. He felt her warm breath against his face as he pushed a stray hair away from her face.

The pair clung for a moment, gazing into each other's faces. Sol felt heat rise to his face, as did Sarah.

"Thank you," he said quietly, a rare genuine smile on his face. "Truly, thank you."

She gently laughed. "Any time, Sol," she said smiling happily.

The pair walked back into the main room as Swain stood up. Clearing his throat, he called for attention as everyone turned to him. Sol nodded to Sarah as he separated from her, moving closer to his new leader.

"Welcome, all, to the annual meeting. I have a grand announcement to make," he made a small gesture to Sol. "I present to you Colonel Sol, a highly distinguished man who recently had joined Noxus. He is incredibly powerful and has my respect and I would like to formally welcome him into Noxus!"

The audience applauded as Sol stood next to Swain. "Hello, my fellow brothers and sisters of Noxus. I shall serve the mother land until the final breathe I take! Hail Noxus!" he said triumphantly as the audience applauded even louder.

Swain smiled and patted Sol on the back. "Good job," he chuckled. Sol nodded and walked away as the festivities continued. He made it back to the amused Sarah Fortune, who smiled as he neared. "Nice speech, Sol," she laughed melodiously as Sol blushed. "Thanks, Sarah."

Music began to play as a small quartet began to play a jazzy dance beat.

Sarah laughed, slowly tapping her foot. She reached out to Sol. "Would you like to dance?" she questioned as Sol bit his lip. "I don't know how to," he said as Sarah laughed louder. She pulled him into her as she grasped his hands. She placed one on her body and held the other. "Just follow my lead!" she happily stated as Sol tried his best to not step on her feet.

And so the night was wiled away, dancing and laughing.

Early morning, the next day

Sol woke up next to the sleeping form of Sarah Fortune. She mumbled incoherently as she curled herself more against his body. Sol smiled and blushed, feeling her ample chest push against his body. 'Morning wood sucks major-' he felt a small pang of agony as Tyal viciously attacked him. 'Fuck you too.'

Sol lay there for a while, perfectly content to have nothing but a blanket draped on him and Sarah in panties and a bra coiled onto him.

'This is going to be a loooong morning,' he sighed. Looking down at Sarah's cleavage, he added,'not that I'm complaining.'

Sarah eventually woke up, head shooting up at the sight of another person. "Huh, S-Sol?" she whispered in a tired voice. She looked down at herself, taking note of her clothes. Seeing Sol's blushing face, she leaned in, giggling. "D'you like what you see?" She whispered in an alluring voice as Sol nodded. "Yes I do," he replied.

She giggled at his reply. Suddenly, however, she sobered instantly. "Hey, Sol. Shouldn't you go talk with your sister," she softly stated as Sol winced.

He felt arms wrap around him as he stroked her luscious hair. "Y-yeah..." he said. "But I like it here, with you. My sister can wait for maybe an hour," he calmly stated as he playfully poked Sarah on the cheek. He slowly leaned in once more as the pair kissed deeply once more. Sol pressed his body against hers as he placed a hand on her back. Sarah's arms wrapped around his neck as Sol deepened the kiss, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. She softly gasped as she felt a warm appendage search her mouth. Sol placed a hand on her breast as he fondled the large globes with fervor. She moaned into his face as Sol gazed into her eyes lovingly. "Sarah," he gently whispered.

"Yes, Sol," she moaned back as his strong hands kneaded her chest. "Wait, before you say anything I need to let you know that," she paused. "I've been in love with you," she nervously said.

Sol froze. Sarah felt a strike of fear burn through her heart.

"I'm in love with you too," he whispered gently back as Sarah felt her heart fill with pure joy.

She pushed him down to the bed and straddled him. She attacked his mouth with hers, lips parting and opening to allow each other to enter. Sol stroked her back as she stroked his hair. The couple stayed like this, fiercely kissing each other.

Sol eventually paused. "Sarah, I'm going to go talk with my sister," he said as he got out of bed. "Is it okay for me to use your shower?" He asked.

She nodded, a twinkle lighting in her eye. "Thanks, Sarah," he said as he walked off. Sol entered the large bathroom and took off his boxers. As the steam began to fill, Sol hummed out a tune to himself, as the doors quietly opened. "Sing us the song of the centurryyy, it's louder than bombs in eternity, the era of static and contraband. Leading us into the promised land. Tell us a story that's by candle light. Waging a war but not winning the fight! And so sing us the song of the century. Seems like American Eulogy, tell us a story into that good night, sing us a song, for me!" He sang in a crystal clean voice as he hugged himself.

Sarah smiled to herself, amazed by his voice. Sol did not hear the door slide open as the naked Fortune slipped in behind him. She pressed her breast against his back as she whispered to him,"can I join you?"

Sol blushed. "Uhhhh, you didn't hear any of that, right?"

She nodded. "Fuck," he swore.

She giggled and took his hand. "So can I?" Sol nodded as she smiled, happy. Sol attempted to not look at her exposed breasts, but couldn't help but stare at the large globes of men's hopes and dreams. "Wow," he muttered softly as Sarah washed herself.

She laughed. "You perv!" She playfully threw water at him. Sol grinned as he shook his hair violently, spreading water all over the place and pelting Sarah with a heavy rain of shampoo water. Sol stopped, dizzied as he slipped on some soapy water. He reached for the closest thing, which turned out to be Sarah. Sarah was pushed into the wall, Sol right in front of her. A hand was on her left breast. "You're so beautiful," he stated as he gazed into her eyes. He slowly lifted his hand and gently grasped her face as he kissed her, then disappeared. She looked around, trying to find him.

Sol laughed. "I'm right here!" he exclaimed from outside the shower. "Sorry to tease you, but I need to talk with my sis."

He paused. "Love you," he quietly said, blushing as he left through the door.

Sarah was paralyzed until she had fully realized what had happened. "I love you too...so much," she softly said into the empty space. She cupped her face and sighed deeply.

God damn it, Sol. You heart stealer.

Sol appeared right next to Syndra's door.

He knocked once, hesitantly.

There was silence. He knocked again.

"Who is it," a voice croaked out.

"Syn, it's-it's me," he began. "I came back to say I'm sorr-"

The door flung open as Syndra dove onto Sol. "My baby brother!" She cried fiercely, a torrent of tears streaming from her face. "I'M SO SORRY!" She howled as Sol could only comfort her. "I'M THE WORST SISTER EVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" she cried out as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Sol looked past her into her apartment. The place was an absolute mess. There were empty tissue boxes everywhere, the tissues themselves strung across the place. In the center of the main room sat a small cushion and a picture of Sol as a child, Syndra holding him.

Sol patted her back as she cried into his clothes. "Syn, it's okay," he said."I forgive you," he finished.

She looked at him with her purple eyes. "You'll-you'll forgive me," she whispered in aw. "Lil' bro I love you so much," she cried harder as Sol sighed. He felt tears well up. "Sis I love you too," he whispered as he hugged his elder sister.

The neighbors of the hall opened their doors to see what had happened. Everyone had known of what had happened a few days ago, and were glad for the siblings. Janna sighed, happy that Sol found peace. Diana laughed, grinning to see Sol crying.

And Sol and Syndra spent their day talking about he past, just like brothers and sisters do.

**That's a wrap folks. Sorry for not as much comedy and more feels.**

**I'm not good at comedy. Oh well. Favorite, follow and review like always.**

**Thanks everyone.**

**-sol**


	8. Chapter 7

TotE Chapter 7

Picnics

** Hey guys. Sol here. I know I make emotional scenes too frequent but I can't help it. I'm a sucker for romance. I also have a small request. If you guys would like to ask questions to me, go ahead and ask. I'll try to answer most of them and put them in a small chapter or two. (Thanks to Kiba Elunel or whatever his name was for the idea). Yeah. Well, the updates will be slowing down now, going to maybe once or twice a week rather than every other day. I'll try to do my best and push out some new chapters for you guys. And sorry for not updating EHS but I decided to leave it on hiatus until I decide where to go with it.**

** Thanks, and have fun with the next chapter. **

It was a warm morning as Sol woke up in his apartment. Jerking upwards, he felt a warm hand push him down. Shocked, he looked down to see Sarah laying there next to him. "Stay, just a lil' longer," she mumbled as Sol lay back down.

Sol cursed to himself. 'Shit. Needa use the restroom,' he thought as he heard a knock on his door. He stood up, glad to have an excuse to get up, and slowly stumbled to the front door, pulling on some pants. He yawned as he opened the black door. A summoner stood there. "Hello, Sol!" he cheerfully said as he handed Sol a map. "Today's the Champion Picnic! Please come and have fun," he said as he walked away.

Sol looked down at the paper in his hands. Shrugging, he read it briefly and threw it away to his side as it landed among his plates yet to be washed in his sink.

"There's apparently a picnic day today," Sol remarked as he sat down next to the now-awake Sarah Fortune.

"Ooh, sounds like fun," she smiled as she yawned. Stretching, she stood up as she walked into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower," she called as she closed the door.

Sol winced. "Uh, I'm gonna come in," he mumbled as he stood by the door. "Gotta use the restroom."

"...okay," she called back as Sol opened the door. He edged past the nude Sarah, who was washing herself. He felt relief as he finished his business and walked out. 'One of the best feelings in the world,' he thought to himself.

Hours Later

Sol walked out to the Champion picnic, where he sat down at the table with the Noxians. "General Swain," he saluted as Swain nodded to him. "Ah, I see you've come. Well, I must speak to you later, young Sol," he said as Sol nodded and sat down.

Cassiopeia sat hand in hand with Talon, who was trying to not be awkward as possible. Talon muttered a greeting as Cassiopeia smiled at him. "Hi Ssssssol!" she smiled and hugged him.

Sol laughed. "Hey Cass. So you and Mr. Purple Inconspicuous are a thing now, huh?"

She nodded. "I'm really happy," she said as she embraced Talon, who had not a single emotion on his face as he turned away.

Katarina was staring at Sol from the other side of the table. Sol turned to look at her as she quickly snapped her gaze to Darius, who was sitting with Fiora as the couple ate lunch by the crystal-clear lake. "So, Darius is datin' Fiora? I'm guessing espionage?"

Swain laughed. "I do believe I should give my best and most loyal soldier some freedom. Besides, love truly is a strange thing," he said as he shifted his eyes to Leblanc, who was sitting next to him.

Sol smiled. 'Everyone's so happy,' he said to himself. 'Except Kat,' he frowned as he saw her sigh deeply, head down on the table. 'I should do something about it,' he thought.

"Hey Kat!" he smiled brightly as he tapped her on the shoulder. Her head shot up. "H-hi Sol," she stuttered. "What's up?"

"You wanna do something? You look awfully bored," he chirped as she slowly sat up.

"Sure, I guess," she said. "What you got in mind?"

"Well, we could spar, have a drinking contest, go fishing-"

"DID SOMEONE SAY GO FISHING?!" a loud voice yelled out as Jax flew from the fountain 40 feet away. He landed dead center in the table as he pointed at Sol. "Let's fish!" He cried loudly. "Finally! Someone to fish with!" He pumped a fist in the air.

Sol smirked at the eager grandmaster's antics. "No thanks, Jax. You can go...jump a huge distance... back to your little place of happiness," he said as everyone laughed.

Jax disappeared as Sol turned once more. "Well, continuing on, we could eat something or ..."he paused. "Fish," he whispered softly," or spar, having a drinking contest or just drink, or walk around the park," he finished. "as friends," he added as Swain smirked to himself.

Katarina somewhat smiled. "Uh, why don't we walk around the park?" she asked. "As friends," she finished.

Sol smiled and jumped out of the table seat. "Let's go!" he cried as he took Kat and ran towards the center of the picnic.

She giggled a his antics as they stopped to eat with many a champion. "Hey Naut!" Sol chirped to one of his favorite..men?...to hang out with.

Nautilus was sitting (or at least whatever is close to sitting while in a giant metal suit) with Nami and Fizz, who were all preparing fresh seafood. Nautilus pounded the huge fish as Nami cooked them. Fizz flipped the finished ones onto a plate that sat next to the mat. "Greetings, Sol," Nautilus calmly said as he looked up from his work. "Would you and your date like some fresh giant salmon?" the giant iron man asked.

Sol laughed. "We're not on a-"

Katarina interrupted. "I would like some, please," she said as she boldly nudged Sol on the shoulder, who raised an eyebrow.

Nautilus nodded as Fizz playfully lept up, tossing two fresh pieces at the pair. "Here ya go," he said as he sat back down and continued to work.

Sol and Kat thanked them as they walked off, nibbling on the delicious and fresh salmon. "So, Kat," Sol began. "What was that about?"

Katarina blushed and looked away. "I-I was just really hungry," she mumbled

Sol sighed. 'If she wants this to be a date, then fine.'

Sol and Kat spent the day having fun and eating plenty of food. Pantheon's bread with Morgana's pastries, Viktor's sandviches (which were not metal at all...at least Sol thought, and surprisingly well made), Olaf's ground beef patties, Lulu's cupcakes, Rengar and Nidalee's freshly cooked venison,as in they skinned it before him and cooked it then and there, Zyra's salads, Draven's Draven cookies (which he claimed to make one like "Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven"), and Graves's home brewed beer.

Sol and Kat walked away from the picnic, drunk and happy. She threw herself on his back as Sol laughed. "Lil Kitty Kat can't handle her alcohol?" he jokingly said, poking her.

"S-shut up," she growled, blushing fiercely at the thought of being on Sol.

Sol carried her to the Noxian quarters, the time only 9:00 PM. She opened her door and ushered Sol in for coffee.

Sol entered the room to find lots of knives. Knives were embedded in her wall, in her table, next to her bed, everywhere.

Sol sighed. "Uh, I don't drink coffee," he called out to Kat.

She smirked. "What, little Sol can't handle his coffee?" she mocked as Sol scowled.

"Coffee tastes nasty," he retorted as he pouted fiercely. Katarina giggled, still drunk as she sat down next to Sol.

There was silence as Katarina sipped her coffee, sobering herself. "So, how's the Noxian life?" she began as she gazed at him from her coffee cup.

Sol smiled. "I like it," he replied. "I really respect Swain. That man is a genius and a great leader."

She nodded as she sipped her coffee once more. "So, are you and," she began hesitantly," Miss Fortune a thing now?"

Sol looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah," he said finally, nodding. She felt a dart of pain shoot through her heart. "Oh," she said.

Sol suddenly looked at the clock. "Fuck!" he cried. " I'm supposed to meet with Swain!" he yelled as he stood up. "Sorry Kat, but I need to go. Can we maybe hang out later?" he said apologetically.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah. Later," she softly said as Sol disappeared through the doorway.

Sol entered the briefing room, where Swain, Darius and Leblanc awaited him. He greeted them and immediately sat down. "There is a mission I have for you," Swain said, his deep eyes boring into Sol's. He studied Sol intensely as he chose his words meticulously and carefully.

"You are to seduce the exile, Riven. Find out every secret that she has, every single little thing that she has hidden. Use any way possible to get her to trust you."

Sol winced. "Even... even sexual activity?"

Swain nodded. "Definitely."

'Fuck.'

Sol strode swiftly out of the meeting room, rushing for Sarah's room. 'How do I say this to her without putting the mission in jeopardy, nor have her be insulted?'

He knocked on the simple door as he heard Sarah strut her way to the entrance. She opened the door and warmly smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Sol," she happily stated. "What's up?"

Sol twitched. "Yeah, I need to talk with you about something you probably won't like at all but something that I cannot afford to not do."

She frowned deeply. "Sol, we've been dating for only a day. How can you-"

"I'm not breaking up with you," he calmly interrupted. He silenced her mid-cry as he waved a hand. "Please, just hear me out."

He took a deep breath. "Please, whatever you do, do NOT tell anyone. I seriously don't want to do this but this is for my country and I cannot afford to deny Swain."

He paused as he looked at Sarah, who was gazing at him with expecting eyes. "I need to seduce someone for information," he began. Seeing her face not changing, he continued. "It will most likely lead to me having sex with her, but I swear I'm not trying to actively cheat on you. I really need to do this and I hope you can forgive me, so-"

She cut him off. "Sol," she said in a commanding voice. "It's okay," she sighed.

Sol raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded, sighing. "Look, I know you are trying to weasel your way out of cheating on me, and that means a lot. And since it's not your choice to fuck another girl, I'm okay with it. It's basically... how should I say, indirect rape?" she finished as she gave Sol a little smile.

Sol sighed deeply as he embraced his lover. "I'm so sorry I have to put you through this, Sarah. Thank you so much for being so understanding," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome," she said. "but if you so much as even think about doing it again I swear I will shoot your balls off."

He nodded. "I love you too, babe," he laughed as they kissed once more.

Sol lay down in the bed, beside Sarah. He embraced her with an arm as he felt himself slip away into the dream world.

Sarah smiled as she felt Sol gently wrap his legs around hers. She kissed the sleeping Sol and joined him in the land of dreams.

It was an amazing night, for both of them.

**That's a wrap folks. Sorry about the shorter chapter. Review, favorite and follow or whatever.**

**-sol**


	9. Special and Urgent Announcements

Random Update

Hey guys, it's sol (now, adrin). Here's some announcements I need to make. For one,I've changed my names for personal reasons.

I also am putting all of my stories on hiatus for the time being. I really need to study for my upcoming SAT test in the near future.

Sorry for all the disappointment and I'd like to thank my good friend IdraSol on League NA for all the support and great ideas. Yes my name was in his honor since he was the one who inspired me to write fan fictions.

For all of you that were wondering, I might bring Jinx back.

Just as soon as she gets nerfed.

So OP.

Anyway, see you guys in probably 2 months or so after this clusterfuck is done.

Thanks for everything guys!


	10. Chapter 8

Tales of the Eclipse  
Chapter 8

**Okay I officially need to write this. I cannot hold in the desire to write anymore.**  
**I hate SAT's.**  
**Go suck a bag of dicks.**  
**Anyways, sorry about the delay and stuff. Please don't hate me ;-;.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**-adrin**

It was a dark night in a lonely clearing in Ionia. A lone figure stood expressionless, impassive and hunched over. He stood in the center of the clearing, touching a single smooth stone, rounded almost perfectly.  
The figure bent down to touch the rock, hand tapping the top with two fingers. "Mom," the figure began. "I don't know if you can hear me...like always... but I came anyway. I just wanted to let you know that I joined the Institute of War. I see Syn everyday and I fight for justice and peace over all of Valoran," he paused."I really wish you were still here mom," his voice began to break.  
After a while, the figure stood, kissing his hand and placing it on the stone once more. "Happy birthday," he softly said as the figure disappeared into the veil of darkness.

Morning broke at the institute of war. Birds began to sing as the sun shone brightly on the buildings below. Champions and summoners alike woke up, ready to fight, eat or do whatever the hell they wanted to. Miss Fortune woke up alone, finding her bed partner missing. 'Hmm. Where is he,' she wondered to herself as she stumbled out of the bed. Washing up and dressing casually, she went outside of their place as she knocked on Janna's door.  
The wind mage opened the door, hair frizzled and messy. "Hey, Sarah." She yawned. "What's up?"  
Sarah frowned. "Have you seen Sol?" she questioned. "He's been missing all morning." Janna shook her head. "Sorry, I just woke up," she said somewhat sourly.  
Sarah grimaced. "Sorry for waking you up, hon," she said as she began to walk away. "thanks though."

Hours passed as Sarah wandered about, asking if anyone had seen Sol. He had seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth. Eventually, Sarah realized that she should ask Sol's sister. She knocked on Syndra's door, trying to calm herself in front of the powerful mage. "Hello, Sarah." Syndra opened the door. "Looking for Sol?"  
She nodded. "Y-yeah," she began. "He disappeared this morning and I haven't seen him ever since. Hell, no one's seen him yet. D'you have any idea where he might be?"  
Syndra sadly smiled. 'Today is that day,' she thought to herself sadly. "I don't think so," she quietly began. "But I know why he's gone," she stated as she sighed to herself, brushing a hair from her face. The silver locks moved to the side as Sarah began to wonder how she and Sol were related. They looked nothing alike, according to her.  
Sarah looked on suspecting an answer as Syndra slowly found her words. "Today was the day that our parents di- I killed our parents," she softly stated as she looked away.  
Syndra turned back to Sol's lover, seeing Sarah's incredulous expression. "I-Sol needs some time alone," she softly said as she made to close the door. Sarah stood at the door, shocked at the sudden revelation. In silence, she made her way back to her room.

Sol was sitting alone at a tranquil lake in the forest. Shirtless, Sol was beside the water, out of breath and exhausted. The water was pristine and beautiful; the sparkling clear liquid shone deeply in the sunlight as Sol dove underwater once more. 'How lucky of me to come across such a wonderful area,' Sol mused to himself as he drove the depression from him into the water.  
Sol swam more and more, fiercely pushing the negative emotions out of his body, magical sparks flying wildly. Black lightning pulsed fiercely from him. Sol suddenly stopped, sensing motions above him. 'I am not alone.'  
Sol slowly surfaced, taking in his surroundings with his bright eyes. He did not notice anything until a lady appeared at the shore, who motioned to him.  
He realized that the lady was none other than Karma, the enlightened one. Sol teleported, shifting through space to land just beside the calm woman. He reached for a shirt in another dimension and pulled it over him, the green shirt soaked by his wet form.  
"Greetings, young Sol," the lady began. "May I ask what your business is at such a wonderful place as this?" she questioned gently to him.  
"Sorry, Miss Karma," he began. "I was merely... meditating through the physical exertion of the human form," he finished proudly, happy to say something smart.  
She smiled at him. "I see." She turned, reaching for her dress that she had on. "I am also here for meditation," she softly said as she motioned for Sol to look away, who obliged. She stripped and dove into the water, the cool liquid softening the pain and invigorating her form.  
"Oh. Well, I'll leave now," Sol awkwardly said to the older woman as he rushed away. 'Time to go home.'

Sol appeared at the gates of the Institute of War. Black lightning wildly blasted through the air around him. 'Fuck. Gotta calm down. Don't wanna pull an Ez.' Avoiding magical overflow was one of Sol's worst nightmares. It had happened before, and that ended in the hollowing out of a small mountain.  
He eventually made his way to the Noxian quarters for briefing. He knew his mission was beginning soon, and he did not want to disappoint. "General Swain," he acknowledged as he snapped a sharp salute. Swain motioned for Sol to sit, as Sol took a seat. "Your mission begins now. The exile is currently at the bar owned by Singed and the fat brewer. You know what to do."  
Sol nodded and disappeared in a flash of black. 'This should be interesting,' Swain mused as he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Sol entered the dimly lit room, loud voices calling out randomly. He looked around to see Darius sitting across from Draven, who was fiercely making out with 3 different girls at once. Fiora gently grasped Darius's hand as the pair walked away from Draven, who was grinning madly at the triple hook he landed. Garen was sitting down with Quinn, laughing heartily as they told one another stories of their past. Twisted Fate was sitting with Graves, the pair laughing over Graves's homebrew beer. 'So they are friends now?' Sol wondered to himself. Finally, he found his target. Sitting alone in a booth was the Exile, drinking her depression away. Sol slowly approached, setting himself down across from the white-haired woman. She eyed him for a while, but continued to drink, wary of him. He smiled kindly at her as she blushed gently and looked away. "Hi," he began. "I couldn't help but notice that you look incredibly lonely," he gently stated in a soothing tone. "May I help?"  
She winced. "Uh, thank you for the offer but no thank you," she quietly stated. Sol nodded, expecting this to have happened. "Alright, well I'll just sit here and drink, if you don't mind." She nodded as Sol smiled. "Thanks. I really don't want to sit with those other guys," he cutely said like a kid. "They look scary," he frowned playfully. She gently laughed as she sipped her drink once more. 'I'm getting to her.'  
Draven, drunk of course, sauntered on over. "Hey Rivey," he grinned as he stumbled his way to her, drunk. He sat down next to her and draped an arm over the white-haired woman's shoulder. "What say you an' I leave this sucker and...make you a sucker?" he laughed maniacally.  
Riven was not amused. "No." With a solid punch, Draven flew off of her and landed on the chair 10 feet away. Darius looked on in an approving way. 'Now's my chance.'  
Sol wrinkled his nose at the sight of the unconscious executioner. "I really hate guys like that," he lamented. "One of the reasons why I wish I wasn't a guy sometimes."  
Riven smiled. "I agree," she began. "One hundred percent." She looked on. "Say, I never got your name," she smiled as she stuck out a hand. "I'm Riven."  
Sol laughed. "I'm Sol," he said as he kissed the woman's hand gently. "My pleasure to meet you.  
She felt shivers go through her body at the touch of Sol's lips. 'What..' Sol looked at her. 'Thank you, Tyal.' "Ah, well you know the halloween thing is tomorrow right?" he said. "What are you gonna be?"  
She blushed, embarrassed. "What I am every year. Battle Bunny."  
Sol looked on confused. "Never heard of it." He smiled brightly. "Can you show me?"  
She looked on for a second. "Well, I guess," she said. "But only on one condition," she finished mischievously, a smile on her face.

Sol stood in his new outfit that the Institute had provided for halloween. Sol had on a steel suit of armor, colored in crimson and black with metallic spikes jutting from various places. His helmet was a helmet Pantheon had gave him; it was a simple metallic red helmet with a slit down the center, dividing it neatly in half. "Riven?" he mumbled as the helmet distorted his voice into a metallic rumble.  
She turned to see him at her door. She was dressed in her battle bunny costume, of course. "Hey there!" she said as she greeted him. "What's that outfit?"  
"Full Metal Sol," he grumbled. "I wanted to be a Helghan soldier from this awesome game I play but noooo," he muttered. "'You'll be legit in this,'" he imitated Jayce's deep voice.  
She and him shared a laugh. "Anyways," he said. "So what are ya gonna have me do?" he questioned, leaning against her wall, a metal spike embedding itself within the white plaster.  
She grinned evilly. "You're gonna join me and my friends for our yearly game of strip poker."  
Sol twitched. "I...I don't know how to play that," he softly stated. She giggled and pulled him to the room down the corner. 'Oh dear,' Sol thought to himself as he and Riven entered the room. He noticed Katarina in a cat suit, Fiora with a ruler, Nidalee in a witch outfit, Leona in a pumpkin costume, and Miss Fortune wearing a rather revealing pirate outfit.  
'Oh boy.'


End file.
